


Special Treatment

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Flight Attendant!Eggsy, M/M, airplane au, captain!harry, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is an overly attentive flight attendant. It has not gone unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @thislittlediary on tumblr: "How about flight attendant Eggsy crushing hard on the gorgeous captain Hart? He tries to always be on Harry's flight, and is always eager to bring something to the cockpit etc etc."
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, m'dear.

“This really has to stop,” Merlin says as soon as Eggsy went back to the cabin of the airplane.

“What has?” Harry asks around the chocolate biscuit in his mouth.

“That boy is fawning on you, Harry,” Merlin sighes, one eye on the navigation system and nodding at its consistent readings. “Eggsy has been on nearly every flight you’ve been on this week and Roxy says he’s started telling the passengers they’re out of those chocolate biscuits you’re shoving in your gob so that he can keep some behind for you.”

Harry keeps his eyes on the controls, but says, “And what do you propose I do about it?“

Merlin rolls his eyes and although his hat keeps Harry from seeing the other man’s eyebrows, he’d place money on the fact they’ve been raised. “Two options, really. The first is, of course, the responsible one. Eggsy is shirking his duties to come and top off your already piping hot cuppa and bring you stolen treats. Clearly, you should report him and have him taken off all your future flights so he does not get distracted anymore.”

Harry makes a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat and represses the anxious thoughts about not getting to see the young man’s bright smile anymore. Or his cheeky winks. Or his incredibly perfect arse. Or his beautiful thighs that harry just wanted to grab and-

“Option two is reckless and ends in paperwork filed with HR. It’s the one where you land this plane, wait for everyone else to go, then ask Eggsy to go for a drink. Twenty minutes into the conversation, casually mention you’d like to marry him and have lots of sex and a house full of dogs.”

“Twenty minutes, bruv?” Eggsy’s voice interrupts the two of them.

Harry blushes like he hasn’t since he was in university and even without turning around, he can hear Eggsy’s grin.

The light footsteps come closer until the young man is leaning his head on the back of Harry’s chair. “After all the fucking wooing I’ve done, I’d say he just pays for room service in morning and we get started on the lots of sex as soon as we land.”

A hand pulls Harry’s captain’s hat from his head and when he turns, he’s greeted by Eggsy’s lips pressing against his own. Chaste, aware of their audience, but there’s a dirty swipe of tongue that promises lots more once they’re at their destination.

Eggsy’s places the cap on his own head and winks at Harry before filling up his cup of tea and leaving.

Harry’s cheeks hurt from how wide his grin in and Merlin rolls his eyes to the ceiling of the cockpit. “Congratulations on your new relationship,” the man says as he types in a slight navigational command to adjust for the increasing wind from the east. “Please know if you have sex in the cockpit of any plane I fly with you, you will both be chucked out of the plane without parachutes.”


End file.
